Evil
by Wolf31
Summary: Xander is out to punish evil. A darker Xander story.


EVIL

Paring: ???.

Timeline: A few years after S7

Summary: Xander contemplates evil people and evil deeds.

Rating: R.

Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS, Angel, or any other charters that might show up in my story. I just like to meddle.

Prologue

Location: London, England. New Watchers Headquarters.

In a library with many books there is a table with a group of early twenties girls and one lone Africa-American in his mid thirties.

"Okay what do we know about their disappearances?"

Off to Robin's right Vicky stands up, "First Xander didn't return from a recover mission in Africa." Vicky sits down.

Kennedy stands up, "Willow came up missing about a week later. She got a call and left to meet someone. She didn't tell me anything but said she would be back in a couple of hours." Kennedy sits down and buries her face in her hands. Vicky gently squeezes her shoulder.

Another girl Rachel that is sitting across from Kennedy stands up, "About a day later Buffy and Dawn came up missing and Buffy's boyfriend was found dead a few days ago. He looks to have been killed when Buffy and Dawn went missing. Giles also went missing about a day later. Went to his home in Bath for the weekend and hasn't been heard from since. " Rachel sits down.

Robin stands up, "It looks about four days later Faith also went missing. She left for a standard patrol and never came back. All locator spells have failed to find any of them. At has been three weeks since Faith. I have gotten word that Angel and Spike went missing two weeks ago. So there it all is. In a month's time the core groups from the Watchers and LA have turned up missing. Do we have any guess as to what happened?" Robin sat back down.

Rachel stood up, "Talking to one of Xander's girl he made it to the village and found a dead eight year old slayer. She was killed just the day before by a demon that tore through have the village to get to her. It looks like Xander went after that demon and never returned." Rachel sits down.

Veronica stands up opposite of Robin, "Could this demon be hunting the rest of them down?" She stays standing.

"Unsure. We haven't been able to find out what demon it was. Until we have more information we are in the dark, "came Andrew's reply.

Veronica sits down and looks to the Robin.

Robin looks around the table, "We need to hit every demon bar in England and across the United States. Send out word to all Watcher/Slayer teams. No less then five Slayers walk in to a demon bar to get answers. And no demon leaves that bar after they are through. Someone knows something and they will talk." Everyone stands from the stand and head off to put the word out to the teams.

"I hope it is enough Robin." Andrew comments.

"I hope it is."

Location: Unknown

Time: 12 days before The Watcher/Slayer meeting.

Angel woke to the sensations of a strong migraine. "Damn my head hurts."

"Angel?" A voice calls out.

Angel gets out of the bed and looks around the room. It is just a few feet bigger then a prison cell. There is a glass door and his sensitive ears can pick up the hum of electricity. "Buffy?"

"Christ that hurts. Oh dammit the Indicative is back and running." Spike yells out.

"So why are we with Fang and Bleach Boy?"

"Thank is a very good question since we were assured that the Initiative was inactive and would remain as such."

"Oh my head hurts like a week end magic bender."

"Angel, Spike, Faith, Giles, Willow do any of you see Dawn in a cell."

"No."

"No Nibblet down this way."

"Can't see or hear Pip any where."

"Dawn is also not in my vicinity."

"Sorry Buffy no Dawnie down here."

"Dammit where the hell are we and what is going on?"

"Hey Buffy you happen to see Xan anywhere?" Called out Willow

"Not bye me, anyone else?"

No's came back from everyone else.

"Okay we are captured in a room. Dawn and is missing and we think Xander might always be captured. Can anyone tell us what happened?"

"I was in Rio with Kennedy and I got a call from someone saying that Xander was captured and they were requesting I meet them or his body parts will get shipped to me. I went to the location and blacked out after a pain in my neck."

"I was walking into my home in England and was hit over the head. I presume I was probably also drugged afterwards to keep me unconscious."

"One minute I was fighting some vamps and one got behind me. I turned to stake it and poof. I was bathed in dust. I was looking around for Wood or one of the other Slayers and felt a pinch in my neck and nothing till now."

"Spike and I were out at a bar drinking and were stumbling home when Spike just slumped against me. I though he passed out then I believe I was hit was a tazer or something like that till I blacked out."

"Dawn and I were just getting home form a restaurant. We walked into the house and shut the door. All of a sudden she was screaming and I felt a pinch in my neck and oblivion."

All of a sudden a few of the doors to the empty cells opened and a grate fell from the ceiling. A rope dropped down and a figure in all black climb down the rope. The figure stood about 6ft and was completely covered. He removed his mask to show his face.

"Xander," Willow.

"Hey the gangs all here. Lets see about getting you out of here." Xander ran up to a computer and sat down typing on the keyboard to see if he could get any of the security doors open. After a few key strokes he calls out to the others, "I just got ride of the electricity anything higher and I need clearance or a better hacker. Willow you should be able to magic these doors open with out my help."

Willow stands back from the door and concentrates all focusing her magic on one point to blast the door open. Her eyes open widen shock, "I can't feel my magic. Its gone. I am no longer connected to Earth. I think they stripped me off my powers."

Xander's face also shows shock. But he tries to recover. "Okay uber brute strength isn't going to work we use regular brute strength. Slayers and vamps up next. Try and force those doors open or break them down."

Spike and Angel reach to the doors and put theirs hands to try and grip and pull them back screaming. "These doors have been blessed and very strong blessings at that." Yells out Spike.

Buffy has a hold on her door and is pulling and pulling trying to pull for all she is worth but can't budge it. She lets go and punches the door and brings her hand back screaming. "Oh it hurts. I think I broke it." She falls to the floor holding her hand crying. Faith just steps back from the door. "Xan it looks like they took our Slayer powers somehow."

"Fuck dammit and shit. Giles your it. I can't hack my way through this. You have any finesse lock picking or magic garage door opening spells. Please Giles We need to get out of here before they see I am screwing with the system if they haven't already." All of a sudden the open doors close and lock down. "Fuck Giles they on to us. We need that spell."

Giles stands and takes a breath in and out. Calming himself and searches through his mind for such a spell. "I may have something from my B&E days." Giles lifts his hand palm out towards the door and murmurs a few words. Nothing happens and Giles tries again concentrating harder. Soon he drops his head in defeat. "I am sorry it seems they took away my meager magic also."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Xander screams pulling out a gun and shutting at the glass door on Willows cage. "Break you son of a bitch. Just break. Everyone tries to see if it is working. He runs to the door and starts banging his fit and now empty pistol on the door trying to break it. "Break please God just break." Xander hangs his head down.

"Xander," Buffy calls out "Find Dawn and get her out of her. Come back with more help. Please Xander Save her."

Xander stands up slowly leave his hand open palm on the door as he walks towards Buffy's Cell. When he reaches the end of Willow's cell door he drops his hand to his side. He heads is still dropped down as he walks. He reaches her door, "Who said she needs saving?"

"She was kidnapped with me and isn't here. You have to find her and get her away from here."

He lifts his head and looks Buffy in the eye. Gone is the concerned friend in front of her is an avenging Angel. She is safe where I left her and actually likes my company. As for you 6, well I am sure you will not enjoy my company at all." He stands back and starts laughing loudly.

Everyone stares at him in shock and then anger. Spike is the first to speak.

"You sodding bastard. Let us out now." Spike then dropped to the ground screaming holding his groin.

"Careful Sparky. You wouldn't want to upset me." Xander tosses back still chuckling.

Faith ran up to her door, "Boytoy you...." That was as far as she got before screaming in pain holding her stomach.

"My name is Xander. I suggest you remember that if you don't want to hurt much."

"Xander please let us go. We can forget all this." Xander walks down to Willow's room leave a crying Faith and Spike just cursing while he holds himself.

He looks at her as if looking into her soul. She looks into his eye trying to show her love before dropping to the ground screaming about her shoulders and chest.

He walks off toward Giles's cell.

"Well Rupert as there anything you want to add to the discussion?"

"No Xander there is nothing more to be said between us."

"Fair enough." Giles drops to the floor scream rubbing his eyes. Xander strolls over to Angel's cell. They just stare at each other a few minutes pass and both just continue staring at each other with strong hate in each others eyes. Xander just nods his head and Angels drops down holding his head screaming.

Buffy Stands by her cell door waiting for Xander. She knows her turns is next and wonders what will hurt. Eventually he is there just staring at her. She looks back slightly scared but with a brave front as she can.

"Did I ever tell you how much I loved you?"

She looks at him about to answers when the pain hits her and she drops clutching her chest. Xander looks around and walks off to the door. "Now that I have everyone's attention I suggest you get some rest the next few days are going to be painful and interesting. I also will be activating the electricity so stay away from the glass. There is food in the cupboards and blood in the fridges. Try not to break anything because I will not be replacing it. This goes for Angel and Spike mostly since if their blood goes bad they will just have to starve to death. Good night campers." He turns and walks out the room. Spike and Angel have moved over to their beds while the Slayers, Watcher, and Witch sleep on the floor.

Xander leaves the room and heads upstairs to talk to Dawn about what would she like to do tonight. He walks down a hallway to the third door and opens it. Dawn is sitting in a chair staring at a TV with the cell room on. She must have watched the entire thing. You can hear muffled sobs from Willow and Buffy. She looks over to him and jumps at him to attack. Once she is in his reach he snatches her up and pulls her close to him as she tries to hit and kick eventually she breaks down in tears.

She looks up to him with tears rolling down her cheek, "I guess you're here to torture me and lock me in a cell."

He looks at her face smiles a loving smile and shakes his head no. "I just came up to see if you wanted to do anything tonight. Get a movie or have dinner anything like that."

"Can you let me and the others go?"

"Sorry Dawn I am unable to do so. I need to do this. I have a path in life and it concludes it 10 days. I have to clear the air between this group and then deal out punishments for the wrongs."

"So are you so innocent that you don't get punished."

"No Dawn. Like I said I have 10 days. In that time a device in me heart we explode taking most of my upper torso with it. Dawn in 11 days you will be the last one of us alive."

"No. You can't kill them. She is my only sister, please Xan I do anything just don't kill her." She hugs him tighter.

"I am sorry Dawn but we are all going to be punished for what we have done. I am no different I just know of it before them. I have setup accounts for you and a house with the strongest protection. You can leave her now or in 11 Days and live out your life doing what ever when ever you wanted."

"I need a promise from you. In 9 days I want something from you and you alone. You have to get it for me."

"I will try my best to give you what ever you might ask for."

"Thank you. Now can you tell me more of what is happening to you and them? And more importantly why do I get to be spared?"

"We have done a grave injustice to the world and need to be held accountable for it. And all payments will be made in pain and blood."

"Why does it have to be this way?"

Xander moves them over to the couch. He sits her down and looks deep into her eyes, "Evil always needs to be punished. That is the way of the world."

"But we are not evil. We help people and save the world."

"You are not evil be we are and we will be punished."

"Please let everyone go. Maybe we can save you and...." She trailed odd as she looked it to his brown eye.

"Sorry but this must run its course. If you want to go down and visit them it is down the hall to the left and down the stairs. If you try and get them out or stop me then I will be forced to handle you and make sure you are unable to hinder me until this task is finished. Understood." She nods. "One more thing. You can't tell them about our pending deaths. They will learn about it is due course."

"Why do they have to die? What happened that caused all this?"

"Death is a part of life. We have cheated it long enough. It is time to make amends. The death of too many innocents is what happened."

Dawn just tried and hugged Xander. He rubbed her back and held her close. Eventually the crying stopped and they got up and went to have dinner. He showed Dawn to her room and he left for his. Tomorrow would be another day. Rest did not come easy but he was finally able to sleep.

TBC


End file.
